What about dinner?
by iTVXQ
Summary: First YunJae oneshot. Dinner gets messed up, and Yunho's at fault. What should he do to earn Jaejoong's forgiveness?


It was a normal afternoon in the Dong Bang Shin Ki household. Junsu and Yoochun were playing videogames, Changmin was reading an English book on the floor while eating a banana and Yunho were watching the tvscreen. Jaejoong? Well, as usual he was in the kitchen, preparing for dinner. Humming slightly to himself, he gently sliced the fresh Korean beef he had bought earlier that day. It was kind of a lucky strike that he had bought it actually. The meat was normally really expensive, and hard to get, but thanks to his mother, he had been able to get it cheap and get a LOT of it. So right now, he was preparing to make a feast for the five of them.  
Yunho, whom had gotten tired of watching the videogame, had entered the kitchen without Jaejoong noticing it. He leaned against the doorframe, just watching his beloved man. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a beautiful boyfriend. Of course, they weren't officially dating. It didn't matter how much their fans loved them, coming out as gay would only end up bad for the whole group. Jaejoong wanted more than anything to be able to show their love for the rest of the world, but Yunho couldn't risk ruining the group's reputation. As the leader of DBSK, he had a huge responsibility hanging on his shoulders. He knew that denying their love hurt Jaejoong, but he also knew that the other understood why they couldn't go official.  
Well, anyways, here they were. Jaejoong, standing with his back against the door, had still not noticed Yunho's presence and were happily humming as he cut the meat. Yunho smiled and quietly sneaked up behind the other, softly blowing hot air into Jaejoong's ear. Bad idea. The black haired male screamed in surprise, throwing both the meat and the knife down on the floor "YUNHO-YAH!" he screamed as he saw what had happened. His precious, expensive meat. On the floor.  
"Look what you did!" Jaejoong pouted, his bottom lip trembling "Now we can't eat that!"  
Yunho looked embarrassed "Jaejoong-ah, I'm sorry… I didn't think you'd get that scared…" the young man looked at his lover with sad eyes "I'm really sorry Jae..!"  
Jaejoong just glared at him and picked up the things from the floor, angrily throwing the meat into the trashcan without a word. The rest of the members had arrived into the kitchen, looking at the mess.  
"A-ah… Does this mean we have to go out and eat again?" Changmin sighed, shaking his head at his hyungs "It's the third time this week..!"  
Yunho looked at the youngest member, shaking his head "It was my fault this time, I'm sorry. I'll treat you all to dinner tonight, okay? Is that fine?"  
"But we wanted Jaejoong to cook…!" both Junsu and Yoochun protested, but were silenced with a death glare from their leader "Okay, dinner out it is…" they submissively said before they quickly left the kitchen together with Changmin to get dressed. Yunho turned back to Jaejoong, who were slamming violently with the dishes behind him "Jaejoongie…" Yunho tried with a soft, reconciling voice "Come on sweetheart, I'll do that later… Let's go and have dinner, okay?"  
"I'm not coming!" Jaejoong bit off, slamming extra hard with a plate before he dried his hands on a towel and left the kitchen with long steps.  
"Jaejoong-ah!" Yunho sighed and followed the other, just to get a door slammed shut in his face. Another sigh before he walked out in the hallway, giving the others 'the look'.  
"I'll be down in a minute. I need to talk with Jaejoong first." Yunho said, looking like a sad puppy.  
"Well, it's your fault he's angry. We won't wait for you, 'aight?" Changmin said coldheartedly, then following Junsu and Yoochun outside.  
Yunho shook his head and pulled his fingers through the soft, brown hair. Well, here goes nothing, he thought to himself as he opened the door to Jaejoong's and his shared bedroom "Jaejoongie..?" he looked at the young man on the bed. Jaejoong was sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the double bed, staring at his cell phone. He was playing a game, probably Angry Birds. Yunho couldn't really tell, he wasn't into those games anyways.  
"Get out." Jaejoong's voice was chillingly calm, and Yunho knew that he'd either get kicked in the nuts, or sent out to sleep on the couch. None of the options were a good sign.  
"Jaejoong, please…" dropping the formalities as they were alone usually worked on the other. He sat down behind his lover, softly wrapping his arms around him "Hey… I'm sorry… Don't be mad..?"  
Jaejoong didn't even look at him, but after failing the game and sitting like that for a while, his stiff body slowly relaxed into the others arms. Yunho took advantage of the situation and pulled him closer, placing a soft kiss on Jaejoong's neck.  
"Are you still mad?"

"Jaejoong..?"  
"I'm still mad."  
"Oh, okay."  
Yunho leaned his head on Jaejoong's shoulder, smiling a little. Good thing Jaejoong never got too angry with him. Saying that he's mad, and actually being mad was two different things, obviously.  
"Changmin took your credit card."  
"What?" Yunho stared at the black haired man "Oh man…"  
Jaejoong smiled, for the first time after the dinner was ruined "I told him that he'd better eat all the good things he likes… And bring back some for me as well…"  
Yunho chuckled and kissed Jaejoong's cheek "Thanks love, thanks."

A few minutes passed in silence before Jaejoong turned around in Yunho's arms "So… Are you going or not?"  
"I'm not going anywhere..." Yunho answered, smiling towards his beloved "I'm not that hungry anyways…"  
"Sure you're not." Jaejoong laughed, poking Yunho's ribs lightly "That's why you're so skinny. I guess I need to either feed you more, or cut down on the sex."  
Yunho widened his eyes in faked chock "Cut down on the sex? Noo~!" he leaned back in an overly dramatic pose "My life is over..!"  
Jaejoong quickly grabbed a pillow and hit Yunho in the face with it "Stop being such a dramaqueen, that's my job!" he smiled as he climbed up on top of the other "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? I can make you a sandwich?"  
Yunho smiled and sat up, wrapping his arms around Jaejoong's slim waist "I'm fine as long as I have you."  
Jaejoong blushed a little, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment. Yunho weren't usually this sweet talking.  
"Hey, don't bite those pretty lips of yours…" Yunho said, lifting Jaejoong's chin with his hand "They'll break…"  
They looked at each other for a minute or two before Jaejoong leaned down and gave Yunho a soft kiss. Yunho wasn't late with responding to it, placing a hand around the others neck to press him closer. If there was something he knew he would never be able to live without, it was Jaejoong's kisses. They were soft, yet demanding, and they tasted good. All of Jaejoong's body tasted good, damn it.  
The kiss quickly deepened as both of them got more excited. A low moan was heard from Jaejoong as Yunho slipped his tongue inside the others mouth, rubbing it lightly against the other's. Jaejoong's hands were getting more intense as they slid down Yunho's chest, his fingers softly rubbing the hard nipples through the others shirt. Yunho moaned quietly, breaking the kiss to gasp for air "J-jaejoongie.." he whispered before grabbing him again, kissing him with a deep passion that almost scared him. Jaejoong let out an appreciative sound as Yunho took charge, smiling into the kiss "My, my Yunnie, are you needy already? We had sex this morning…" he said teasingly, making Yunho snort silently.  
"You should know by now that I can't keep my hands off of you when you look like this…" he was speaking about the white, ripped shirt Jaejoong was wearing, together with a tight pair of black jeans "You're driving me crazy going around like this." Yunho mumbled, burying his face against the others neck. Jaejoong laughed, a soft, teasing laugh "Well, you're free to take my clothes off any time…" he whispered against Yunho's ear, then yelping when he suddenly was tossed over on his back. With big, interested eyes he watched the man on top of himself, then smiling widely  
"That's more like it. Show me what you got."  
Yunho snickered "Oh, I will. Trust me, I will."  
With those words he leaned down, taking hold of Jaejoong's left ear with his mouth, playfully biting and sucking on his earlobe. Jaejoong gasped, tugging a little on Yunho's shirt with his hands "Y-yun... Not the ears…" he begged, twisting around a little underneath him. His ears had always been really sensitive, and Yunho always took advantage of that. Damn unfair, Yunho didn't have any of those really sensitive spots. At least not from what Jaejoong had noticed.  
Yunho continued his playful teasing of the others ears, making the dark haired man squirm and whimper in pleasure.  
"A-ahn~… Yun..Yunho-ah~…!" Jaejoong panted, still trying to get rid of the others shirt "Just take off the fucking shirt!" he growled at last, finally getting away from Yunho's teasing mouth. Yunho himself chuckled, looking down at his lover. He was so beautiful like this, all excited and redfaced. But he wanted to please him aswell, so he nicely took off his shirt in front of Jaejoong's eyes. He could feel Jaejoong's deep, brown eyes following his every move. Once half naked in front of him, Yunho gave him another kiss "Better?"  
"Much. Now take off your pants." Jaejoong demanded, his hands already working on the buttons to Yunho's jeans. But there he was stopped by the man on top.  
"Not yet Jaejoongie.." Yunho mumbled, taking a hold of Jaejoong's hands and forced them above his head "If you're not a good boy, I'll have to tie you up like I did last night. Do you want that, hm?" Yunho watched Jaejoong with hungry eyes. At least HE knew that he'd like having Jaejoong tied up again. That had been a lot of fun. Jaejoong shook his head though, pouting a little.  
"Is it something wrong to want to see ones lover naked?"  
"Nope. But I want to get you naked first JaeJae." Yunho teased "As far as I can see, you're still wearing too much clothes to be awarded with more nudity."  
Jaejoong growled quietly, making Yunho laugh, before he ripped off the white shirt.  
"What about no-.."  
He didn't get much further before Yunho's mouth were all over his nipples. Jaejoong arched his back from the mattress, loud moans escaping him now.  
"Yunho..! Ah~.. Nhg~..!" Jaejoong slipped his fingers down to Yunho's hard manhood, gently touching the tip that was outside his pants "Just fuck me already, I know you long for it too~…" he tried, but Yunho just pushed away his hands again.  
"Not yet babe..." Yunho whispered "Patience darling, patience." Yunho slowly lowered his lips, his tongue gently ghosting over Jaejoong's clothed crotch. The older male gasped for air, bucking his hips a little as he could feel Yunho's tongue. God, he wanted him so bad right now, it almost drove him crazy. Why did he take such a long time to get naked and fuck him? Seriously!  
Of course, Yunho had a plan with taking this long. He knew how quickly Jaejoong got horny, and how fast it usually went. He wanted to tease him, make him beg even more. Just like the night before. Jaejoong had been so beautiful; all tied up, sweaty, naked and, in the end, covered with semen. Yunho shivered just by the memories of what Jaejoong had been doing to him aswell.  
Back in real life, he looked up at the other, giving him a smile. Jaejoong just let out a begging mewl, squirming a little. Yunho quickly unbuttoned Jae's pants, taking out the hard member of his. A short glance, then he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the tip. Jaejoong's cock was hot and throbbing, already spilling out pre-cum. Yunho smirked and slowly ran his tounge over the head, teasingly rubbing his tongue against the small slit.  
"Aah! Yunho!" Jaejoong cried out, thrusting his hips upwards, his face burning hot from blushing "Please~.. Make me cum…" he whined, looking at Yunho with begging eyes "I need to cum.. I've been thinking about what you did to me last night.. And this morning.. For the whole day.. Yunho, please~…"  
Yunho snickered quietly as he nodded lightly, taking in Jaejoong's cock in his mouth, sucking hard on the head of it. He could hear Jaejoong gasp for air, then feel the others long, slender fingers entangle in his hair. He gave Jae a long look before he started to suck his cock for real, jerking him hard at the same time.  
"Gnnhh~! Yu..n…ho~..!" Jaejoong moaned, his hands unconsciously pulling on the others hair "F-fuck.. I.. Oh god.." he moved his hands from Yunho's hair, biting one of them hard with his teeth. He didn't want the neighbors to hear them. It was starting to get difficult to find explanations for the loud sounds nowadays.  
Yunho slowly moved his fingers close to Jaejoong's tight asshole, smiling a little as he felt it twitching by his touch. Oh Jaejoong, he thought, lifting his head from the others cock. He unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled them off together with his underwear, hearing a slight chuckle from Jaejoong as he did it.  
"Finally Yunho, I almost thought you were going to fuck me with the clothes on…" Jaejoong teased, pulling him close to himself.  
"Stand up.. I want to suck your cock.." Jae demanded, and Yunho willingly got up on his feet next to the bed. Seconds later he could feel Jaejoong's soft lips on his rock-hard manhood. He wetted his suddenly dry lips a little, looking down at his lover. Jaejoong looked back with playful eyes. Shit. He was going to get teased out of his mind now, he could tell just by looking at those eyes.  
Surely enough, as soon as Jaejoong stuck out his pretty, pink tongue to lick his cock, he knew it for sure. He grabbed the dark hair of the other with his hands, pulling him close "Suck it Jaejoong. Don't fucking tease me." Yunho said with a deep, husky voice, finally showing how horny he was. Jaejoong smiled widely and kissed the tip, then rolling his tongue over it while closing his eyes.  
"M-mnh~…" Yunho moaned quietly, looking down at Jaejoong's bobbing head with hazy eyes. His whole body shivered as he felt the others tongue rubbing against the backside of his cock.  
"A-ah… Jaejoongie…" he whispered, rubbing his face a little as he felt he was losing his control "St-stop sweetheart, I'm going to come if you don't.."  
Jaejoong looked up at him, and then he laughed softly and moved back "That was fast Yunnie… Are you that turned on?"  
"Yes, I am… And it's actually your fault." Yunho smiled back and pushed Jaejoong down on the bed once again, standing on his fours above him "So…" he lifted Jae's legs a little, unlocking and opening the drawer in the bedstand. He took out lube, and a small toy. Jaejoong shivered as he saw the toy, swallowing hard.  
"Oh, I bet you remember this one.." Yunho teased, slowly letting the toy slide down Jaejoong's body "I remember it too.. And how it made you scream for me to fuck you.." his voice got lower with every word. He clicked out some lube in his hand, covering the toy with the cold gel. Jaejoong watched his every move, and willingly parted his legs as Yunho moved down a little. The other man smirked at the others doing, teasingly rubbing the toy over the tight entrance.  
"You want me to fuck you with it?"  
Jaejoong nodded, lifting his hips a little "Yes I do.. Yunnie, come on.. You're being such a tease…"  
Yunho turned on the vibrations, still pressing the toy against his asshole. An intense shiver went through Jaejoong's body.  
"N-ngh!" he glanced down at Yunho, his eyes pleading "Please, please, please..?"  
Yunho chuckled and nodded "Good boy.." he pushed the toy inside of Jaejoong's tight warmth, making the others body convulse in pleasure. Once the toy was as far inside as it could go, Yunho hardened the vibrations. Jaejoong moaned out his name, loud enough for anyone in the district to hear it.  
"Yunho! Oh god, Yunho! Just.. Just fuck me with the damn toy!" he growled, impatiently moving his hips. He whimpered as the other did what he said, his hands clenching the sheets hard. The pleasure going through his body made him dizzy; the whole room was spinning by now. And it felt good. Really, really good.  
Yunho moved the toy hard inside Jaejoong, watching the other squirm from the pleasure it brought him. His own cock was starting to remind him that it wanted attention as well, so he moved down his hand, starting to jerk himself off. He moaned quietly, moving the toy even harder and faster inside Jaejoong's tight ass. He wanted to get in there too, his own impatience was getting too big.  
"Yunho, come o-ho-hoooon~!" Jaejoong whined "I can't come like this, please baby.. Fuck me.. I want you!"  
Yunho moved up to Jaejoong's face, giving him a hungry kiss "You want me, huh? Bad? Such a dirty boy.. Wants me to fuck him.. Hard.. Fast.." Yunho pushed the toy further in with every word he said "Making him scream in pleasure, is that what he wants?"  
Jaejoong's nails was digging into Yunho's shoulders by now, the sounds coming from him was loud and impatient "Y-yes! The bad boy wants that~.. The bad boy wants your big cock fucking his ass.. Really damn hard.." he kissed Yunho's neck, leaving small love marks over it. His fingers slowly moved down to the others throbbing cock, grabbing it hard "Seems like you're pretty heated up too Yunnie.." he whispered, softly nibbling on his ear "Don't you want to fuck the bad boy's ass? You want to fuck it really hard too, don't you?"  
Yunho panted heavily, pulling out the toy from the others body. He took the lube and gave it to Jaejoong, who quickly clicked some out in his hand before he started to jerk Yunho off. Yunho moaned, thrusting a little into his hand.  
"Enough, enough. I need to fuck you. Right now." He whispered. Jaejoong smiled and leaned back again, willingly lifting his legs.  
"I'm all yours…" he said, placing his legs over Yunho's shoulder.  
Yunho took a hold of his own hard cock, placing it against Jaejoong's tight opening and slowly pushed himself inside.  
"G-god..! Yunho~.. Ahh~! You're so big..!" Jaejoong pressed himself onto the others cock, forcing him deeper inside "D-don't take it slow, please… I need you..."  
Yunho looked at him, watching the swollen, pink lips and the begging eyes. Once again he wondered how he could be so lucky, but his thoughts were soon broken off by Jaejoong's moan. Yunho smirked; he had reached the perfect spot. He placed his hands on the others hips, starting to thrust into him, slow at first, but soon picking up his pace. They both gasped for air as Jaejoong tightened up around the big intruder.  
"Sh-shit..!" Yunho panted, his hips automatically moving faster, their bodies slamming together with every thrust he made.  
Jaejoong screamed as Yunho suddenly hit that special spot hard, arching his back high from the mattress.  
"Th-there! Right fucking there Yunho!" he cried out, taking a hold of the other's shoulders, his nails digging into the soft skin "H-harder baby, please..!"  
Yunho grabbed Jaejoong's hips harder, thrusting hard, almost violently, into him. The scream in pleasure he received satisfied him quite a lot. Jaejoong's body was moving on its own now. Yunho wrapped his arms around the others waist, pulling him up in his lap, thrusting hard upwards.  
Jaejoong clinged onto Yunho's strong body, quickly moving himself up and down on the others shaft, the loud moans becoming screams within seconds. When Yunho grabbed hold of his hard member, he leaned his head back, unable to hold back a loud whine. Yunho jerked him violently, sucking hard on his nipples. He wanted Jaejoong to come, wanted to hear him scream from the pleasure the orgasm gave him.  
And he got what he wanted. Jaejoong's body suddenly tensed up, his ass tightening hard around Yunho's cock.  
"I'm.. I'm coming! Yunho, I'm coming!" Jaejoong moved his hips frantically while Yunho jerked him in a fast pace.  
"A~ah!" Jaejoong screamed in pleasure as he released himself in Yunho's hand, his ass sucking the others cock even further in, the inner walls violently convulsing around the hard shaft.  
"G-god… Jaejoong!" Yunho moaned out his lovers name as he came just after him, thrusting hard upwards two times before he relaxed, leaning his head against Jaejoong's shoulder. Jaejoong himself was still clinging onto the other, hugging him hard as the pleasure of the orgasm orgasm slowly faded away.

"Well.. That was.. Pleasant.."  
Yunho laughed "Just pleasant?" he looked over at Jaejoong, who were lying next to him.  
"No. It was fantastic. I loved it." Jaejoong smiled and cuddled up closer to his beloved. He was exhausted, but really happy and satisfied.  
A few minutes of silence passed, before Yunho spoke;  
"Jaejoongie?"  
"Hmn..?"  
"I love you."  
Jaejoong smiled.  
"I love you too Yunnie, I love you too."


End file.
